


The Court They Loved

by Onhiro



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Sports, F/F, I blame Haikyu, Volleyball, collegiate sports, hope you enjoy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onhiro/pseuds/Onhiro
Summary: Diana Cavendish is the Team Captain and Ace of the Luna Nova University Witches, and she just led her team to victory in the Regional Championships. They'd be going on to Nationals. Honestly, she should feel entirely elated, the same as the rest of her team.So...why didn't she? And why was she so transfixed with the Team Captain of the Glastonbury Shiny Arcs, the libero with the chestnut brown hair and crimson eyes who had given the Witches such a hard game?
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill/Barbara Parker, Hannah England/Barbara Parker
Comments: 16
Kudos: 140





	The Court They Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Like the tags say, this is honestly the result of watching _Haikyu_ and the general lack of sports au's in this fandom. I apologize for any technical errors, I don't know much about volleyball, hopefully I didn't mess up too badly. I had hoped to get this done for Valentine's Day, but that didn't quite happen. Sorry!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy, please let me know what you think!

The Court They Loved

Diana felt the bead of sweat roll down her cheek as she stared through the net at the other team, breath coming heavily and her palm still stinging from the spike that she had managed to slam through their defenses. The spirited libero with chestnut brown hair and determined crimson eyes had tried her hardest to save it, but Diana had been prepared for that, had placed it just beyond the other player’s reach, and it had just glanced off of her fingers, heading out of bounds. The game was over.

It was…odd, wasn’t it? How quiet it was in that second after the match ended, before the crowd watching the regional championships erupted into the deafening roar, that split second where the thumping squeak of the balls of her trainers hitting the polished floor of the court and the whooshing exhales of the blockers who had tried to stop her attack were the loudest sounds in the gymnasium. But then the moment passed, the crowd began to wildly cheer, and the other members of the Luna Nova Witches swarmed Diana, hugging and jumping with the excitement that came with the knowledge that they were going to nationals, that they had _won_.

Diana felt detached from it all, though, her gaze still locked on the libero who was still lying prone on the floor. Diana watched, her heart panging as the girl’s hand curled into a fist and thumped once on the floor as the rest of the Glastonbury Shiny Arcs moved to help her. The ace with the vibrant, two-toned red hair reached a hand down and the libero rolled onto her back, accepting the hand and pulling herself to her feet. For a moment, their eyes met and held, and Diana wasn’t surprised to see the tears brimming in the other girl’s eyes. The match had been incredibly close, the first game ending at 25-23, and the second game had been neck and neck until the last few points where a few rallies had ended in the Witches’ favor largely due to luck, and Diana had taken advantage of their luck to win it 25-21.

Diana was actually a little surprised that they hadn’t had to go to a tie-breaker game. The Arcs had earned their spot at the top of the bracket, no matter what Hannah and Barbara might snidely suggest. But they weren’t moving on. They were done, they were out, they had lost, and Diana and her team would be advancing to nationals. Such was volleyball. Such was the fruit of the countless hours of practice and hard work they had put in on and off the court. If the Arcs had earned their spot at the top of the Regional bracket, the Witches had earned their win sending them to the next tournament.

So why did Diana feel this way? She should feel the joy and excitement that gripped her teammates, but she felt this odd sense of detachment that persisted even as they lined up across from each other. Diana reached under the net to shake hands with the libero – what a surprise, a libero who was Captain of her team – whose palm and fingers were just as calloused as Diana’s was. Diana could feel the dismay in the slack grasp and could see the shock on the face of the other Captain who had led her team so far only to stumble at the last. “Thank you very much!” they all said in unison, and Diana found herself glancing down the line, noting the anger in the clenched jaw of the red-headed ace, the accepting smile of the heavyset blocker that had given them so much trouble, the dour grimace of the shortest member of the team who had made up for her lack of height with an uncanny accuracy. The strawberry blonde setter had her head bowed, likely to hide tears, and the pale girl with one eye hidden by long hair noticed Diana’s gaze and gave a sharp-toothed grin that was as unsettling as the one that she had given at the beginning of the match. Other than that creepy grin, she didn’t give any other reaction.

Honestly, it was terribly impressive that this team had gotten this far with just six players. No margin for error, no ability to make substitutions, and Diana vaguely remembered the libero across from her playing with an ankle brace earlier on in the tournament, a pain pinched face not losing any of its intensity as she made save after save on an injured leg. Such determination was admirable, and it honestly made Diana feel a little bad about the fact that she had nine members, even if Chloe was a twit who rebelled against Diana’s instruction at every chance she could get away with it. Thankfully Elfriede and Sarah weren’t so hard-headed, even if they were close friends with Chloe. Diana didn’t expect that Chloe would ever forgive her for being named Team Captain instead of her. Which was ridiculous, if Chloe wasn’t so self-centered she’d be able to see _why_ Diana was picked over her.

“Um…can I have my hand back?” came the throaty and tired voice from the other side of the net, and Diana blinked, looking down to see that she was still clasping the brunette’s hand in hers, even though the rest of the players had already ended their handshakes. Diana let go, her sweaty face flushing with embarrassment. She had gotten lost in thought, the first time she had done so. First not feeling happy that they had won, and now getting lost in thought while attending to the post-match ceremonies? So very unlike her.

“My apologies,” Diana murmured. “That was a very well-played game. You did very well.”

The libero grimaced slightly, wiping her palm on gym shorts that Diana could _swear_ were shorter than they should be. “You don’t have to pander,” she muttered with a frown.

“But I’m not-”

The tall redhead threw her arm over the libero’s shoulder, almost knocking her over. “Yo, Akko, you wanna blow this popsicle stand?” she asked, voice louder than necessary as green eyes narrowed at Diana.

“It’s not the only thing you blew,” Barbara snickered.

Hannah and Avery joined in on the jeering laughter, Hannah smirking as she tossed her sweat darkened ponytail over her shoulder as she followed up her girlfriend’s insult. “Yeah, we were expecting a challenge for the last game of the tournament.”

Diana frowned at the same time as the girls on the other side of the net. But the redhead beat her to a retort, her eyes roving up and down Hannah’s body before she gave a leering look, quirking an eyebrow suggestively. “You want a challenge, we can have a solo match if you want, _princess_.”

Hannah recoiled a half step, her face turning a brilliant red. “A-as if you could even hope to keep up with me!” she stammered.

“Oh? You want to put your money where your mouth is? I’ve got no problem doing the same!” With that, she lifted her hand to her mouth, pointer and middle fingers spread wide, her tongue flicking out between them, green eyes glimmering mischievously.

Hannah made a very interesting sound at that, halfway between a croak and a cough even as Barbara narrowed her eyes at the vulgar redhead.

The libero, Akko, sighed as she swatted her taller friend’s arm with the back of her hand. “Give it a rest, Amanda. Even if they beat us on the court, we’re still better than they are off of it.”

“I concur.”

Everyone turned to stare at Diana, and she blushed slightly at the attention. “What?” Akko asked, frowning with confusion.

“I agree with you.” Diana turned towards Hannah and Barbara. “Apologize, you two. It is quite clear that they gave it their all, and if it weren’t for Sarah and I covering for your weaknesses, Hannah, we might have lost the game, or did you not notice how they were targeting you?”

Hannah looked shocked, as did the rest of them, but her shock was the greatest amongst them, a hint of hurt glimmering in her eyes as they flitted towards the other team that was looking on, their expressions ranging from concerned to amused. “Um, Diana, do we have to talk about this here?” she stammered.

“Considering your poor sportsmanship, yes. It is clear that they played their hardest, and they gave us one of the most challenging matches to win this entire tournament. They _earned_ second place. To suggest otherwise, even as a jest, is abhorrent. The two of you are bringing shame to the team. Apologize. Now.”

Hannah and Barbara stared at her for a moment before they turned towards the other team, bowing their heads slightly. “We’re sorry,” they said in unison, shared tone obviously begrudging, but still, at least they apologized.

Akko stared at them for a moment before she shrugged. “Apology accepted. There’s always some smack talk on the court. No big deal. Sorry for specifically targeting you, ponytail.”

Amanda snorted. “Don’t apologize on my behalf, Akko,” she said before grinning cheekily. “I ain’t ever gonna apologize for giving my balls to a pretty girl!”

“Okay, that’s enough!” Akko almost yelled as Hannah spluttered wordlessly. A blush flared on Akko’s cheeks even as she frowned at her ace. “Get your things and go, now!” she ordered. Amanda merely laughed as she and the other Arcs began to make their way towards the locker room, roughhousing as they went, Amanda pausing only to look over her shoulder at Hannah, and she held her hand up to her ear like a phone as she mouthed ‘ _call me_.’ Hannah made another indignant noise at that. Akko sighed as she watched them go before she turned towards Diana with an apologetic shrug. “Sorry about that. I swear that she’s such a boy, sometimes. Good game, and good luck in nationals.” She gave a final sad smile before she followed after her team, and Diana found her eyes once more drawn to her rival captain as she made her lonely way over to where the rest of her team was already gathering up their gym bags and gear and where their coach was waiting for her, clipboard held in front of her chest, navy ponytail draped in front of her shoulder and her eyes obscured by her glasses.

“Excuse me, miss, are you clearing the court now?” Words that were more firm than inquisitive, and she turned to see one of the referees standing next to the net, janitorial staff waiting behind her.

“Yes, ma’am. My apologies. Alright, girls, let’s go.”

With that, they left the court for the last time as a team that day, and Diana found herself glancing over her shoulder at the other team, some of their previous energy regained as they started to head out of the expansive gymnasium. Diana wasn’t the only one looking. Akko looked across the gym, and their gazes locked one last time, the other player’s expression lost in the distance between them, and now that she wasn’t an opponent anymore, Diana couldn’t stop the thought from flitting across her mind:

_She’s really pretty, isn’t she?_

She blinked, blushed, and turned away, forcing her attention to focus on Coach Nelson’s words as she went over the schedule for the remainder of the day. After all, they might have won, but their day wasn’t over yet.

First was packing up their gear and leaving the athletic centre, getting into the van that they had been assigned. They went back to the nearby hotel that was predominantly used by the various teams that competed at the centre, got cleaned up, and then had the awards ceremony followed by a press conference that consisted mostly of congratulations, though there were some questions about ‘what next’? Diana answered smoothly, as she always did, in the tone that had earned her the annoying nickname of ‘Ice Queen.’ “We have some minor issues that we’ve identified that we’ll work on heading into the national tournament,” she said without glancing down the table at Hannah and Barbara. “We played well this afternoon, but our opponents at Nationals will take advantage of any flaw that they can find. We will be ready for them.”

“Do you have any words for the Shiny Arcs?”

Diana paused at that, not expecting that question. How to phrase this…ah, that should work. “They played an excellent match today, and it could have easily been their win. I am very much impressed with their flexibility, and hope very much to see them in the regional championships next year.” A small smile. “Who knows, maybe we’ll be cheering them on next year the way that I hope they’ll be cheering for us this year.”

A few more rote questions that Coach Nelson took, and then the conference was over. Next came dinner, and they very much enjoyed that as a team, as they had been on a very strict diet during the tournament itself. Being able to order what they wanted without getting scolded was nice. Granted, Diana ordered the same food that she’d eat during a tournament, but she was glad to see the others relaxing and having a feast that was paid for by Luna Nova University. At least, paid for by them in theory. Diana wasn’t blind to some of the financial difficulties that Luna Nova was experiencing, and while her own family had suffered under the watch of her aunt, she’d still be able to cover dinner. She’d speak with Coach Nelson later this evening or in the morning. For now, it was time to watch the others have a fun time.

It was weird, wasn’t it, she mused softly to herself as she ran the pad of her finger over the rim of her water glass, smiling at the joke that Hannah was telling. Odd how she always felt like the outsider at events like this. She should be a member of the team, actively participating in the banter, but it always felt like that was a barrier between her and the others. Was it because of that pedestal that Hannah and Barbara insisted on putting her on?

She suddenly wondered if Akko felt the same way, felt separate from her team because she was the Team Captain, or was she ‘one of the girls,’ accepted by the others on her team, privy to the inside jokes and jests in a way that Diana _wasn’t_. A memory from the match floated up, and Diana played with her salad with her fork as she remembered the fiercely focused look on Akko’s face as she balanced on the balls of her feet, swaying slightly as lean muscle danced under tanned skin, her bright white jersey catching the eye as she smile with a confidence born of many times many hours of practice and hard work. That was just before she saved a spike that Diana had been certain was impossible to save, and even in the midst of the focus of the match, Diana had been impressed by the other girl’s athleticism…and possibly slightly distracted by how cute the half ponytail and bangs had looked on the other captain…maybe that was why her aim had been slightly off?

She blinked, feeling her cheeks heat up slightly as she realized that she had once again thought of how cute and pretty Akko had been. Normally she wouldn’t let any attractiveness she felt towards her opponents – and oh my, the undeniable benefits of playing collegiate women’s volleyball! – interfere with her professionalism and focus on the court. If she actually had been distracted by Akko…she hummed quietly, thoughtfully to herself as she analyzed each and every last moment of the game. Her stomach sank as she did so. While it was true that Hannah was definitely a weak spot that the Arcs had taken advantage of, Diana had been a slight liability to her team. Not intentionally, of course, and she hadn’t realized that she had been doing it at the time, but now, after the fact, thinking of all the times that she sent a ball just within the brunette’s reach so that she could lunge or dive for it, keeping the ball in play…

Well, a problem identified could be a problem solved. She wouldn’t allow herself to make the same mistake at nationals. Plus, she highly doubted that any opponents there would have the same level of charismatic magnetism of Akko. Her heart panged slightly as she realized that she probably wouldn’t ever see Akko again. Or at least not for another year, and she realized that her earlier hope had been motivated in part to see Akko on the court again, even if it was on the opposite side of the net. Ah, well, pity. Such was life. Shame, though, Akko really was rather pretty.

“Hey, Earth to Diana, you with us?”

Hannah’s voice was more amused than anything, and Diana blinked as her train of thought was broken. “Sorry?”

“You’ve been stirring your salad for like, ten minutes,” Barbara said. “And you looked super engrossed in something.”

Chloe smirked. “Or some _one_. Tell me, has a prince charming caught your eye, Diana?” she asked, a poison barb behind the words, and Diana tensed slightly. Chloe would be the spiteful bitch to out her to Aunt Daryl if she found out she was a lesbian, and that was something that Diana didn’t want to have to deal with, especially with Daryl’s conservative views and her insistence that Diana continue on the Cavendish line, preferably with someone like Andrew Hanbridge. Ugh. Perish the thought.

“Not likely,” Avery laughed. “Only two things hold Diana’s attention. The game or her studies.”

Oh, good, a save. “The former, in this case,” Diana said primly, her voice faltering slightly as Avery shot her a very discrete wink and smile. “I was, ehm, just going over today’s game, trying to figure out any other issues we need to work on before nationals. We’ll have to give practice out all leading up to it…” she said, only for all the others to groan dramatically. “…starting the day after tomorrow. We’ll be returning to Luna Nova in the morning, anyway, wouldn’t want to risk an injury from practicing hard after a long bus ride.”

“Thank you, God, for You are merciful!” Barbara said with a laugh. “Now, go on, then, eat your salad so we can get out of here, we’ve got the after party at the hotel to attend!”

Diana glanced at the other end of the table where Coach Nelson was very studiously ignoring them by focusing on her phone. She was normally rather strict about these things but seemed willing to let them celebrate their win tonight. “So long as it isn’t in our room, I don’t mind,” Diana said. “You might not be interested in getting the recommended hours of sleep, but I am.”

“Yes, _mom!_ ” came the teasing response, and besides a small twinge of pain at the time faded memories of a kind smile and loving embrace that Diana hadn’t known in well over a decade, Diana felt a warm fondness at the nickname.

Yes, that was right. She wasn’t one of the girls. She was separate, watching over them like a mother. That wasn’t a terrible role to have, now was it? Chuckling slightly at the banter, she continued to eat, and the rest of dinner passed without any further delay or incident. Before long, they returned to the hotel, the others chattering excitedly as they entered the stately building. However, as they were crossing the expansive lobby, Diana noticed Hannah glance across the milling and chatting groups of hotel guests only for her stride to falter and then stop.

Diana followed Hannah’s gaze across the lobby to find the big-mouthed redhead from the Shiny Arcs sitting alone at the bar, a few bottles of beer in front of her. Diana frowned as she, too, stopped, looking over at Hannah. “Don’t,” she said warningly.

Hannah rolled her eyes. “I’m a big girl, and I’m not stupid enough to start a fight in the middle of the hotel lobby,” she huffed. “I just want to go and tell her off for being crass. Talking like a perverted fifteen year old boy isn’t attractive.”

Diana sighed heavily, glancing back towards the others, noticing how Barbara was looking back at them with a curious look. Diana made a quick shooing motion with her hands, and Barbara nodded before getting on the waiting lift with the others. “Right, do what you must. Just don’t start a fight, and don’t take too long. Barbara gets all weird when you’re gone for too long.”

Hannah waved a dismissive hand. “Right, right. I won’t be long.”

The two of them split ways at that, Hannah setting her jaw with determination and Diana rolling her eyes as she made her own way to the lifts. If she was one to gamble, she’d put even money on Hannah getting into a loud argument, though hopefully she wouldn’t be foolish enough to actually get into an real fight. Coach Nelson was willing to let them get away with more than usual tonight, but an actual fight would be too much for her to ignore.

At that thought, doubt flared. Diana _was_ the Team Captain, and was thus responsible for the actions and demeanors of her team. If she sent Hannah off to go start a fight and didn’t stop it, then any resulting fight was her fault. Biting her lip as she stood by the lifts, she glanced over at the bar where Hannah had reached the girl Amanda. Even from at the distance between them, it was easy to see that Hannah was irritated, hands stuffed into the pockets of her jacket and a glower on her face as she reached the other volleyball player. She said something, and Amanda turned around, her face slightly surprised.

But then she smiled. Not a cocky smirk or a fake grin hiding barbs, but what looked like a genuine smile. She leaned back against the bar, completely relaxed and unconcerned as she gestured at the barstool next to her. Hannah blinked, some of the ire leaving her face as she rocked slightly back on her heels, confusion flitting across her face as she took her hands out of her jacket pockets. She hesitated for a moment before she nodded slightly, stepping forward to sit on the stool next to the girl who had been teasing her on the court, the girl who lifted her hand and jerked her thumb at Hannah once she had gotten the bartender’s attention.

The lift dinged behind Diana, the doors scrolling open as she gave one last glance at the other two. Well, they weren’t screaming at each other. Weren’t even arguing, it looked like. It didn’t seem as though Diana would have to go rescue and/or drag Hannah away to stop things from getting ugly. Humming softly to herself, she stepped into the lift and hit the button for her floor. A few moments later had her stepping into the room that she was sharing with Hannah and Barbara to find the latter getting into more comfortable clothes, giving Diana a curious glance as she slipped her trainers on her feet. “Where’s Han?” she asked.

“Talking with that Amanda girl from the Shiny Arcs.”

To her surprise, Barbara didn’t seem surprised by the revelation. Instead, she gave a slightly interested hum as she glanced at her phone’s screen. “Talking or yelling?” she asked.

“The former.” Again, no major reaction of concern or confusion from Barbara. “You don’t seem surprised by that.”

Barbara laughed. “Why would I be?”

“Well, she was terribly crass earlier, wasn’t she?”

Barbara rolled her eyes. “You really _are_ such a mom,” she sighed. “Diana, you’ve heard some of what the rest of us have said. Hell, you’ve _yelled_ at us for what we’ve said before. Trash talking on the court doesn’t really count, does it?” She shrugged. “And besides, Amanda is hot, it’s no wonder that Hannah wants to talk to her.”

Diana just stared at Barbara. “Pardon?”

That got her an incredulous look. “Oh, come on, don’t tell me you haven’t noticed? Even if she’s not your type you have to admit she exudes a confidence that, when coupled with her athleticism and her looks, well…” She smirked, lifting a hand, pawing at the air. “ _Rawr_.”

Diana could feel her brain short-circuiting at that. “Barbara, you’re Hannah’s girlfriend.”

Barbara tilted her head. “Yeah, and?”

And Diana kept staring at Barbara. “What.”

Barbara chuckled, waving a dismissive hand. “Don’t worry, Diana, there’s nothing to worry about. Our relationship isn’t quite like a lot of other girls.” She shrugged easily, her face completely unconcerned. “I know Hannah loves me. That’s enough.” Then she smirked at Diana. “I will say that I’m a bit shocked. For a lesbian, you sure don’t seem to notice other girls all that much,” she said teasingly, only to grin as Diana glared at her. “ _Orrrr_ you were too busy looking at someone else to notice how hot Amanda is.” If Barbara was concerned at how Diana’s glare narrowed at her, she didn’t show it, her grin not diminishing in the slightest. “Maybe a certain libero that you sent a suspicious number of balls to?”

That had Diana paling slightly, and she glanced away as worry surged. Was she that obvious? What would the team think if they noticed? Her stomach sank as a more dangerous implication of her carelessness struck her. Would Chloe tell Aunt Daryl?

A warm and reassuring hand pressed against her arm, and Diana looked up to see the naked concern on Barbara’s face. “Diana, it’s okay. I was just teasing.”

“Do you think…did Chloe notice?”

Barbara blinked and then smiled softly. “With how self-centered she is? I doubt it. Her head’s so far up her own ass that I’m surprised she even notices balls during games.” Her face turned more serious and thoughtful. “Honestly, I might be the only person who actually noticed, even Hannah might have missed the signs.” Her face turned smug again. “No one on our team is as good as I am at sniffing out romance.”

Diana…had to agree with that statement. Barbara had the almost uncanny ability to guess who was going to hook up even before the parties in question realized that there was anything there, and had something like a ninety percent accuracy rate for predicting relationships. It was actually rather unsettling, now that Diana thought about it, especially since it was being applied to her. She grinned bitterly. “A shame, then, that it’s unlikely that I’ll see her again until next year.”

“You could look her up on Facebook?”

Diana’s hands fluttered at her sides. “That would be a bit odd, though, wouldn’t it? ‘Hello, I know that our team beat yours ending any chance for you to advance to the national championships and then my team was rude to yours, but would you fancy becoming friends?’ I’m not sure that I’d accept such a friend request.”

Barbara gave her a rather bemused look. “God, can you be anymore British than that? How many years have you lived in the States and you still talk like that…”

Diana frowned. “That’s neither here nor there. What do you think?”

Barbara shrugged, glanced at her phone again. “I think I’ve known you long enough that it really doesn’t matter what I say. You’re going to brood about it for a while before you decide what you’re going to do. I also think that I’m late to the party. Are you sure you don’t want to come?”

Diana huffed. “No, thank you. Apparently I need to brood now.”

“Can’t get mad if it’s tru~e,” Barbara said in a sing-song voice as she went over to the door. “If you change your mind, we’re in Avery’s room, and if you wait long enough Chloe will probably be white girl wasted and passed out so she won’t bother you.”

“Or white girl wasted and spoiling for a fight,” Diana retorted drily.

“Eh, call it an even fifty-fifty. You know where to find us.”

And just like that, Diana was left alone in the hotel room. Normally she’d be okay with that. She could catch up on some light reading or even get some more studying done, even if Hannah and Barbara would likely tease her for it, considering how far ahead she already was. Heck, she was even into next semester’s coursework. But now? She glanced at her luggage. Now she really didn’t feel like sitting still. Now that she was alone with her thoughts, she felt antsy, like she had to go out and do something. So she quickly changed to her workout clothes and reflective belt, made sure she had her driver’s license and door card and that her smart watch had enough charge for a good run.

Sending a quick text to Barbara that she was going to go for a run, she left the room, making her way to the lifts as she tied her hair back into a ponytail. It took a moment for a lift to arrive, and she rocked back and forth on her feet while she waited. Her watch chimed, and she glanced at it to see that Barbara had texted her back, a confirmation as well as a ‘why am I not surprised?’ for good measure. Before Diana could figure out a sufficiently snarky comeback, the lift dinged behind her. She turned around, looking up from her watch, and immediately gasped with surprise, her eyes going what she could only assume was comically wide as she blushed hard at the sight of Amanda and Hannah inside the lift, kissing rather passionately.

An understatement, actually. Amanda had Hannah pressed up against the wall, not that Hannah minded, if the hands she had wrapped around Amanda’s waist and shoulders were any indication. Feeling terribly awkward, Diana coughed into her fist, and the two leapt apart, Hannah blinking owlishly at her. “Diana! Hi! Um, hello!” she stammered, her cheeks glowing a brilliant red, and her hazel eyes nervously darted between Diana and Amanda, who had the graces to look sheepish at getting caught snogging in the lift. “You, um, going somewhere?”

Diana crossed her arms and arched a brow. “A run.” She paused a beat, her blush deepening as she glanced between the two of them. Well, at least this was better than them fighting. Feeling supremely awkward but remembering what Barbara had said, she continued: “Barbara is at the party already, so our room is unoccupied, and I don’t expect to get back for perhaps an hour. I presume you haven’t lost your keycard?”

Hannah shook her head mutely, and Amanda shifted nervously, scratching the back of her head as she licked slightly swollen lips that bore traces of Hannah’s lipstick. “Sorry,” she grinned in a way that reminded Diana of nothing so much as a cornered animal, and she jerked as the lift doors began to close, only to slide back open as Diana put her foot over the threshold. “This, umm, this isn’t my floor, is it? Sorry, I’ll just get out of your hair, and-”

Whatever ‘and’ was going to entail, Diana would never know, as a beet-faced Hannah who refused to make eye contact with Diana grabbed a now spluttering Amanda’s wrist and pulled her out of the lift and down the hall towards their room. Diana watched them go, still blushing heavily as butterflies fluttered in her stomach. They had just been making out in a semi-public place and were now going to be alone in a hotel room. Did that mean that they were just about to-?

The lift doors dinged again before closing far more insistently, and Diana hopped into the lift before selecting the first floor, gnawing on her lip as she tried to decide what to do. Perhaps after she ran she’d hit up the hotel’s gym and do some strength training. And when she went back to the room, she’d knock before entering. Knock and wait for one of them to open the door. She really didn’t want to walk in on anything.

The lift reached the ground floor, and she stepped out into the lobby, only to pause, blinking as she realized something. She looked over her shoulder at the lift, frowning thoughtfully. Amanda had said that the floor that Diana, Hannah, and Barbara were on wasn’t her floor. Did that mean that Akko was here at this hotel as well? She had honestly expected the Shiny Arcs to go home today, like most of the other remaining teams did. Luna Nova was just so far away that it made more sense for them to leave in the morning after a good night’s rest. Was it the same deal with Glastonbury? Their region was large enough that it was well within the realm of possibility.

Hope fluttered for a moment before Diana bitterly squashed it. They were leaving very early in the morning, and it wasn’t as though she could go back up to their room and interrupt…interrupt whatever was happening to ask Amanda what room Akko was staying in just so that she could go and pester her. Still, the thought of Hannah and Amanda…she knew what Barbara had said, but…

Tucking her lip under her teeth once more, Diana hesitated a moment before she woke up her smart watch, sending a quick text to Barbara. ‘ _Don’t want you to be surprised, but Hannah and Amanda are in our room. Just wanted you to know._ ’

It didn’t take long for the reply to arrive. ‘ _Oh? Interesting…_ ’ followed by a smiley face and a heart.

Diana stared at her watch for a long, long moment before she decided that she really didn’t want to think about the implications behind that text. She needed to run. That’s what she needed to do. Run and clear her head of these thoughts.

That was the safe thing to do.

So she set out, only stopping to let the clerk at the desk know where she was going to be and approximately how long she was going to be with the promise to inform them if her plans changed. She didn’t anticipate any problems, of course, but it was so much better to be safe than sorry. If something did happen to her, the sooner she’d get help if people knew what she was doing. Just a shame that such a thing was necessary.

She grimaced as she started running, not liking that her run was starting with such dark thoughts, but thankfully they didn’t persist, and soon she lost herself into the exercise, her world shrinking down to the beat of her feet against the road and her breathing, of moving from one pool of light cast by the streetlamps to the next, marking her distance. The night air was cool against her skin, and the lack of much traffic was also a welcome relief as she let her feet take her where they willed, not making a conscious effort as to her route.

But, really, she shouldn’t have been at all surprised when she lifted her head a few miles later to see the looming silhouette of the now still and quiet athletic centre standing in sharp relief against the late evening sky that still bore the traces of twilight on the western horizon. But then her eyes narrowed thoughtfully as she realized that the centre wasn’t quite as quiet as it should have been…the high set windows of the main gymnasium were still lit, glowing a warm gold. Who could still be at the centre at this hour?

Curiosity piquing her interest, she made her way up the steps leading to the main entrance and began trying the doors. Unsurprisingly the first door she tried was locked, resisting her efforts to open them. Whoever was inside had probably had them all locked so that when they left they didn’t have to worry about it. Shrugging, Diana turned away from the centre, and took a few steps away before she stopped, giving a thoughtful frown over her shoulder before she turned back around, approaching the doors again. She wasn’t sure what was compelling her to try every door, but she did, and to her immense surprise, the second to last one swung open easily.

“Oh, come now, Diana,” she muttered to herself as she stood on the threshold, looking into the dark corridors of the centre. “This is like the plot of one of those dreadful horror movies that Mary is so fond of. This is decidedly a _bad idea_.”

She walked into the centre.

Thankfully the corridors didn’t stay dark for long, the motion-activated lights flickering on as she proceeded deeper into the centre, but the lighting only diminished their creepiness, didn’t completely erase it. It was undeniably eerie for the halls usually filled with noise and life to be so quiet. The last time she had been here it had been filled with athletes and coaches and spectators. Now it was just her.

Well, her and whoever was in the main gymnasium.

As she drew closer to the room where they had won regionals, her ears picked up the sound of someone hitting a volleyball. Now well and truly interested, her pace picked up and she quickly reached the gym where one set of the double doors were open, the squeak of trainers against the polished wood floors, the smack of a palm against a volleyball, and the hollow, ringing whap of the volleyball hitting the floor beckoning her forward. She turned the corner, head tilted curiously only to freeze as she watched the Shiny Arc’s Team Captain soar through the air like she was flying before serving a ball that rocketed over the net, bouncing sharply off the court just within bounds.

Akko seemed to be completely entranced with what she was doing, landing with a skipping hop, breathing heavily as sweat poured down her face, and she was dressed in her team uniform, her number, the number 7, emblazoned in its spot on her upper chest. Then Diana blinked, realizing that the uniform she was wearing now wasn’t the uniform she had been wearing during the match. That one had been a vibrant white, this one was the same red that the rest of her team had been wearing. This wasn’t a libero’s jersey.

Akko let out a breath before trotting back to a cart full of volleyballs she had positioned near the back of her side of the court, and she picked up another one, spinning it in her hands as she returned to the outside of the end line. She let out another breath, this one slow and measured as she focused, and she trotted forward, tossing the ball high into the air before she burst into sharp motion, leaping into the air once more.

Diana drew in a sharp breath as her heart jumped in her chest at the exultant focus on Akko’s face, her crimson eyes fairly sparkling as she flew once more, her brown hair streaming behind her as her torso, shoulders, and arm moved in a fluid dance that any volleyball player would have been envious of before her hand connected solidly with the ball, sending it whipping through the air before it slammed onto the court almost exactly where she had sent the other ball. Reminding herself that she should probably breathe, Diana’s eyes roved the gym, counting more than a dozen balls scattered near the end of the court that Akko was serving to.

Akko nodded to herself, apparently satisfied before she turned and headed back towards the cart. Diana couldn’t stop herself any longer, and she stepped fully into the gym, frowning with confusion. “You know-” she called out, only for Akko to shriek out in shock loud enough that it echoed around the gym, and Diana nearly leapt out of her skin as Akko whirled, a volleyball that she hadn’t had just a second ago held above her head, ready to be thrown as a weapon.

They stared at each other for a second, Diana clutching her chest as her heart hammered against her rib cage and Akko’s eyes wide in that moment before they both relaxed slightly, Akko lowering the ball so that she was holding it in front of her. “You scared the crap out of me,” she said with a nervous laugh, eyes sweeping up and down Diana’s body before she gave a very confused frown. “What…what are you even doing here?” she asked.

“I-I was just out on a run when I noticed the gym lights on and investigated,” Diana stammered as she patted her chest, trying to calm her racing heart. “And I scared you? You scared me nearly just as much with that scream!”

Akko chuckled sheepishly before tossing the ball neatly into the cart. “Sorry about that. You want to use the court? I’ve been here for a while, I can clear off for you.”

Diana shook her head. “No need, I didn’t mean to interrupt, I just wanted to say that your serving form is excellent, and your accuracy is phenomenal. If you had used that during our match, we might have lost.” She frowned slightly, confusion fluttering slightly as the pad of her thumb rubbed circles around the side of her pointer finger’s middle knuckle. “If you don’t mind my asking, why did you play libero?”

Akko shrugged easily before she turned back towards the cart, picking up another volleyball. “Because the team’s reception game isn’t the best and I have the best control of the ball. ‘Mands has the height, power, and eye to be the ace, Lotte is an amazing setter when she sets her mind to it, Sucy is a solid all-around player and is a freakishly good blocker at the net, Jas has great power, and Cons has the best control of all of us, but…” Again she shrugged, a rueful smile on her face. “One of Su’s eyes aren’t that great so she struggles in the back, Lotte panics a little, Cons doesn’t have the reach, and Jas lacks the fine control Lotte needs to set up great attacks for Amanda. Better to have me in the back so that the entire team can excel, y’know? We lost some attack power in exchange for a defense that the best team in the region struggled to crack.”

Diana hummed softly as she walked up to the side of the court, resting a hand on the net pole. “Can’t argue with that logic.”

Akko tilted her head at her, spinning the ball in her hand. “Wanna share the court? Nothing serious, of course, just a friendly passing of the ball back and forth?”

Diana mulled that one over for a moment before she nodded. There was no harm in that. Quite the opposite, in fact, a thrill of anticipation running through her at the thought of it. “Sure.” She took off her jacket, folding it neatly before placing it on the floor and trotting over to stand on the opposite side of the net from Akko. “Your serve.”

Akko nodded, spinning the ball in her hands one last time before she jogged forward, tossing the ball high into the air before leaping after it.

Once again, Diana’s breath froze in her throat at how achingly _gorgeous_ Akko was flying through the air, her face focused and her entire body moving in perfect sync to bring her right hand striking against the ball, and Diana almost forgot that she was supposed to receive the serve…a good thing that the serve was a lot softer than it could have been, Akko keeping her word that this wasn’t anything serious. Even with that moment spent being enraptured by the girl on the other side of the net, Diana was still able to snap out of it in enough time to return the serve, volleyball striking solidly against her joined hands as she sent it back over the net.

It was a long rally. Why shouldn’t it be? Neither of them were actually trying to score, which was an odd change of pace from most of the times that they were on the court. Diana enjoyed it, though, here and now, muscles pleasantly burning and her breath coming faster as she lost herself in the impromptu game, her trainers squeaking on the floor as she darted around the court, chasing the ball.

Neither of them said anything the entire time that they volleyed, and quick glances through the net showed that Akko’s face showed the same gentle enjoyment that Diana felt for the contest that wasn’t actually a contest. No real competition, just two Team Captains almost lazily sending the ball back and forth, building companionship now that they weren’t rivals on the court.

Diana wasn’t certain how long they played, how long the rally lasted, how long the sound of the ball being sent back and forth echoed through the gym. She didn’t want to know how long it lasted, because if she acknowledged the time they were spending, she would acknowledge that this moment would end when she didn’t want it to. She wanted the _now_ to last forever, wanted to see the joy on Akko’s face not end.

Then, to her surprise, Akko didn’t return the last hit that Diana sent her way. But she didn’t miss it…that would have been impossible for a player of her caliber, not with how Diana had sent it almost directly to her, and it hadn’t been a hard hit. No, she caught the ball, her chest moving with each deep breath she took as she stared through the net at Diana, her face losing some of its joy.

Doubt twinged through Diana, and for a moment she wondered if she had done something wrong. Then Akko blushed slightly as she nervously bit her lip and glanced away from Diana, hands tightly clutching the ball she held in front of her chest. “Can you…do you mind serving to me?” she said in a whisper that was only just loud enough for Diana to catch. “Like you did during the game?”

Diana rocked back on her heels at the unexpected request, but something about Akko’s face…she nodded, not missing the naked relief on Akko’s face before Diana turned, heading back to one of the balls resting by the now closed bleachers that Akko had served earlier. She bent, easily scooping it up and spinning it in her hands, the texture of the volleyball’s skin against the skin of her palm intimately familiar and soothing. How many countless times had she done this? She turned, saw that Akko was already waiting, the ball that they had previously been using already returned to the cart.

Once more, Diana’s breath froze in her chest.

Akko’s face was set, determined, the same fire that had been there during their match earlier in the day present once more, undiminished in its intensity. Diana understood, then, what Akko was asking for. Not a friendly, easy serve, but a serve of the same caliber that she had sent over the net during the game.

Right.

Diana could accommodate.

Taking a deep breath to center herself, Diana focused, feeling that peculiar calmness steal over her as her eyes roamed across the court on the other side of the net, evaluating her options.

Her opponent had taken center, which wasn’t surprising. Her strong side was to her right, Diana’s left, and she had made some saves that quite honestly shouldn’t have been possible in that direction earlier, even with Diana subconsciously favoring her. Which meant that Diana wanted to…

It was weird, honestly, how it didn’t even seem to take conscious thought, an actual command from her brain to start moving. It just _happened_ , first jogging forward before tossing the ball into the air, her body moving on autopilot, on muscle memory earned through thousands and thousands of hours of practice ever since she first started playing the game as a little girl, all those years ago.

Then she was jumping, powerful legs sending her into the air, allowing her to believe for just a moment that she could _fly_ , the air of the gym brushing at sweat-dampened face and tugging at her clothes as that same sharp and surging joy that had not diminished once in all the years that she had played blossomed in her chest. She couldn’t have stopped the grin that bubbled up even had she been so inclined to try. By why try to stop it, when all this felt so wonderful?

Her arm whipped through the air, and the split second before impact of hand against ball, Diana knew that it was all _perfect_. Then, the ringing impact that stung her palm, sending the ball rocketing over the net, curving to the right _exactly_ the way that she had wanted it to. It was going to land _precisely_ where she wanted it to, just inside the right corner of the court. She had used such curving serves to confound countless opponents, leading her team to victory again and again and again.

But this wasn’t just any opponent.

Diana wasn’t surprised to see that Akko was able to track where the ball was actually going, and despite it being her weak side, she still managed to dart in, arms and legs pumping, her eyes wide with laser focus and face utterly focused, her hair streaming behind her as she _lunged_ , hands joining together with a fierce cry as she managed to get them under the ball, saving it, sending it back into the court, and had her team been on the court, they would have been able to play it.

As it was, the ball bounced on the floor several times before it rolled off the court, leaving the two of them standing stock still, both of them breathing heavily as they stared at each other through the net.

Akko was the first to recover, huffing with a smile as she straightened and ran her hand through her sweaty brown hair. “You know, I kinda wanted to be angry that we lost, but…but I just can’t,” she admitted, voice carrying across the court, and Diana straightened with a concerned frown. “Wanted to be angry here and now, with you interrupting me, wanted you to be a bitch and actually try to score during our rally, wanted you to really grind your victory and how you’re a better player than I am into my face, but…”

Her voice cracked, face screwing up into a grimace as her hands clenched into fists at her sides, entire body quivering with emotion. “B-but you _defended_ us,” she croaked, eyes swelling up in the corners of her eyes, and Diana stared on, almost panicking as her feet felt rooted to the floor. What was she supposed to do now?! She hadn’t expected this! “A-and you were s-so kind in the p-press conference, and then you just wanted to rally, to play as equals, to have _fun_ and then your serve!” Tears were now streaming down sweaty cheeks as those lost, anguished crimson eyes locked with Diana’s shocked stare. “I-it’s not _fair_ how beautiful you are when you’re flying through the air like _magic_ and-!”

Akko dropped onto her knees, head tilting back as she fairly wailed at the silent ceiling. “W-we were _so close_ and I tried _so hard_ but I wasn’t enough and-”

The moment that Akko had collapsed, the spell that had been holding Diana in place broke, and she darted forward, ducking under the netting, fairly running over to Akko, moving so fast that she had to drop into a slide so that she wouldn’t bowl the crying Team Captain over. She didn’t hesitate to throw her arms around Akko, the display so unlike her, but here and now she couldn’t resist the urge to comfort Akko.

Akko reacted instantly, throwing her arms over Diana’s shoulders, clutching desperately at her as she buried her face in the crook of Diana’s neck, continuing to sob heavily as Diana held her close. So strange that Akko was nearly a complete stranger, her only real connection to Diana their mutual love of the game that had them facing each other as opponents. By all rights, Diana should be cautiously empathetic, offering her condolences for Akko’s lost game, but that wasn’t enough. That _couldn’t_ be enough for Diana.

Something about Akko drew her in, whether it was the easy smile that had reassured her teammates before she broke a multi-point streak that Diana’s team had been giving them or the fierce competitive spirit that refused to bow in the face of adversity. It could be the effortless way that Akko connected with her team, directing them to their utmost potential, or the easy banter that she shared with them, showing that they were far more than just a team to her. And the way she looked, exultant and soaring as she flew through the air when she was serving earlier…

…no, it wasn’t just this one thing. It was the sum total that made Akko who and what she was, the sum total that drew Diana’s attention, the sum total that made her yearn for far more than what little time they had spent together, the sum total that made her wish that they did not have to part ways.

The sum total of Akko that made Diana want to-

Her eyes flared wide even as she crooned comfortingly as Akko’s tears slowed, her breath coming in hiccups, though she still held on with the same desperation as before. It was just the two of them in the gym, all alone. There were no other witnesses, no one to interfere with what was unfolding between the two of them. But even with no other sources of distraction, Diana felt herself hesitating on the cusp of what was and what could be.

Akko’s warmth against her, the strength in the arms that were only just now released their grip on Diana’s shoulders as Akko began to lean back, lean away from Diana, sending a bolt of panic through Diana as she realized that she didn’t want to lose that warmth and that strength, not now, not when she had only just tasted it, even if she recoiled at the selfishness of her wants. Akko had accepted her comfort in her time of grief, that did not mean that any further advances would be welcomed.

Yes, that was right. Diana was selfish and a coward, content to making excuses to hide from what was in her own heart. She didn’t want to cyber-stalk Akko and find her on Facebook. She didn’t want to interrupt Hannah and Amanda before they possibly could have gotten really started in order to ask what room Akko was in, she had gone running to hide from her problems, to be alone with hopes that she couldn’t let herself have.

But here and now, there were no more distractions, no more ways to run from the girl who was now giving a watery smile as she wiped tears off of her face, sniffling heavily as she apologized, words falling on deaf ears as Diana’s heart roiled within her chest.

Would she stay the coward? Would she make yet another excuse? Would she _brood_ , and thus lose this singular opportunity that was in front of her?

Her mind flitted to Barbara and Hannah and Amanda even as Akko tilted her head, eyebrows stitching together in a concerned frown, once more saying something that Diana didn’t hear. Hannah had acted. Even when presented with an easy out of being caught, she had still taken Amanda’s hand and _acted_. She could have let Amanda go to her own floor, let whatever it was that was between the two of them fizzle and die, but she _hadn’t_. She had acted.

It was time for Diana to stop being afraid and to act as well.

“Akko…” she murmured. “I would very much like to kiss you, if you are not opposed.”

Crimson eyes flared wide in shock before Akko laughed nervously. “What? No you don’t! I’m all sweaty and gross and I just got my snot on your shirt and I’m really sorry about that I didn’t mean to but-”

She stuttered to a stop as Diana cupped her cheek, thumb brushing away the last remnants of her tears. “Akko, I’ve been mesmerized by the sight, thought, and memory of you flying through the air like you were born there, your face rapturous as you play that game you love with every fiber of your being.” She paused, drawing in a sharp breath past parted lips, not missing how Akko’s eyes flitted down, her pupils dilating as she let out a rasping breath. “You feel it too, don’t you?” Huh. That was fascinating. She could _feel_ Akko’s cheek warming under her palm as she blushed. Then Akko swallowed before nodding ever-so-slightly, and Diana shivered as a bolt of _something_ jolted through her, as powerful as lightning. She knew one thing for certain: “If I don’t kiss you right now, I feel as though I’m going to go positively _mad_. Please, Akko, may I?”

Those doe-like crimson eyes were staring deep into Diana’s gaze, searching, searching, searching…and then Akko sighed softly, body relaxing slightly as she nodded once more, tilting her face up.

It was madness, wasn’t it? This primal attraction that Diana felt for this girl who she didn’t even know the last name of, this girl who was leaning forward at the same time as Diana, and Diana grew hyperaware of all of Akko, of how they were kneeling close enough on the court floor that their thighs were pressed together, at the sound of her breath rushing in and out as she breathed, of the soft warmth of her cheek against Diana’s palm, of the flowery scent of Akko’s deodorant over something spicier that called to Diana like a siren…but if these be the rocks upon which she was to be dashed, then she would leap without second thought.

After all, she had chosen to _act_.

With a sigh, she leaned forward, closing that final distance, pressing against slightly chapped lips, a flutter of relief running through her as they both pressed together, Akko’s hand coming up to rest on Diana’s shoulder, thumb grazing tantalizingly against Diana’s neck.

Odd, wasn’t it? How one didn’t realize that they were missing something that they needed until experiencing it for the first time. Kissing Akko felt like taking a breath for the very first time, of feeling the sun’s kiss after winter’s long absence. It felt like _life_.

They parted, both their eyes fluttering open, and Diana glanced down to see that their free hands had joined during the kiss. Resisting the urge to giggle like a little girl, Diana licked lips that bore the taste of Akko’s lip balm. “Hello,” she whispered softly. “My name is Diana Cavendish, and I very much fancy you. Would you like to go on a date?”

“Hi,” Akko whispered back with a shy grin. “My name is Atsuko Kagari, but you can call me Akko. I very much fancy you back. Yes, I would love to!”

Both of them grinning now, they came back together for another kiss.

The day had seen the end of the Regional Championships, bringing with it soaring elation for those that won and bitter sorrow for those that lost. Whether good or bad, the day had brought about an end. But even with the ending of one thing came new beginnings, of once opponents coming together and starting something new and wondrous between them, something that would carry them through the Luna Nova Witches falling in the fourth round of Nationals, Amanda comforting Hannah and Barbara even as Akko did the same with Diana. Through ups and downs, their relationships would strengthen and grow until a year later, when the Glastonbury Shiny Arcs swept Regionals before taking Nationals by storm. The Luna Nova Witches cheered the loudest in the stands as Akko Kagari soared through the air like she had been born with wings, an exultant smile on her face as she led her team to that final, wonderful victory, the sweet joy of victory dwarfed only by the joy brought about by the ring that winked on her left ring finger, a ring joined by a matching ring on her fiancée’s hand.

Theirs was a love born on the court that they both loved, a love that would sustain them for many years to come.


End file.
